Mobius Mateship Tennis Cup!
by Captain Hwawrang
Summary: A unique tennis championship event held for the first time outside Mobius! a very unique doubles tennis tournament event. The cast features Team Sonic, Team Rose, Team Babylon, Team Dark, Silver the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Blaze and Marine. Who will win? Rated K for safety only. In my opinion this story is suitable for General exhibition (i.e. G rated)


**Author's Note: G'day readers to my second Fanfiction creative entry! This is a spin-off based on the Australian Open- the Grand Slam Tennis title of the Asia-Pacific! As you may have noticed reading my profile there are four teams (Team Sonic, Team Rose, Team Babylon and Team Dark) playing in this Mobius Mateship Tennis Cup tournament. So... this is where you readers come into play! There's now a poll open on my profile for five days (till this This poll is open for a week till this Sunday (2/2/2014, AEDT i.e. Australian Eastern Daylight Time that is Greenwich Mean Time + 10 hours)- which teams do you want playing each other? The top two teams teams will face-off in the first match of this competition. For this reason, you are allowed to vote twice- try to please make sure you vote for two different teams i.e. no double voting the same team so the matches can be as thrilling as they can be.**

**Thank you very much for your support! I wish you all the best!**

**Captain Hwawrang.**

* * *

**Mobius Mateship Tennis Cup- Prologue**

A scorching Australian day at Rod Laver Arena at Melbourne presented itself on Monday. Today was the first time a Mobian sports event was held outside Mobius. This cup began just after the Australian Open concluded just yesterday.

Many Australians, Mobians and international visitors crammed the spectator seats as they eagerly looked at for their favourite Sonic character. Amongst those characters were 'Speed Demon Sonic', 'Flying Fox Tails', Knucklehead Knuckles', 'Hammer Time Amy', 'Crossfire Cream' 'Bigbeard Big', 'Thunderball Jet', 'Tsunami Wave', 'Super Storm', 'Man-In-Black Shadow', 'Batgirl Rogue' and 'Oppa Shotgun Style Omega'. These were the nicknames those competitors choose for the event. Silver, Blaze and Metal Sonic hosted this exclusive event Mobius Mateship cup. Dr. Eggman exhausted of making so many failed wicked schemes decided to leave his past behind and take up sports commentating instead as a career.

Just before Silver, Blaze, Metal Sonic and entered the commentary box, which was located at one end of the arena Silver asked, "How come you have stopped doing those evil plans?" Silver's curiosity entered his brows, "To stop Sonic and his friends defeating you?"

Dr. Eggman's long ginger moustache vibrated as his friendly voice boomed, "What's the point of having whole world but losing my soul?"

Metal Sonic's metallic 100-bit voice stated in surprise, "That's a quote from St Ignatius of Loyola! I had the same realisation too." His eyes before being customised by Eggman were dark red. Now those eyes had a blueberry colour to them. To Silver, Metal Sonic looked gentler with that single change.

The friendly voice continued softly, "When I face my final hours, I don't want to be remembered for what wrong I did. What I want to be remembered for is the goodwill I cultivate and spread not just to my mates or myself but also to others. Being selfless is the most fulfilling thing I can do to be the best I can be."

The four mates entered the commentary box. The commentary box was a small but spacious room on one side of the court. On their left hand side of the room was a long table and windows spanning the room's length. On the table were computers and other tools necessary to calculate odds and statistics of the tennis matches and the overall competition. In front of them were four chairs that sat in the centre of the room. Each was a different colour resembling the four teams who entered this competition- blue for Team Sonic, pink for Team Rose, green for Team Babylon and black for Team Dark. Behind those chairs was another door painted blue, which was the overall colour of the walls.

"Lets take a look at the teams shall we?" Blaze grandly questioned. She rolled out a three-page document. The first page contained a table. This table is vital because it contained the teams who had entered and what they consisted of.

The quartet of them analyzed the table.

Team Sonic: Sonic the Hedgehog also known as (aka) _Speed Demon Sonic, _Tails aka_ Flying Fox Tails_, Knuckles aka _Knucklehead._

Team Rose: Amy Rose aka _Hammer Time Amy_, Cream aka _Crossfire Cream, _Big aka _Whitebeard Big._

Team Babylon: Jet aka _Thunderball Jet, _Wave aka _Tsunami Wave_, Storm aka _Super Storm._

Team Dark: Shadow aka _Man-In-Black Shadow, _Rouge aka _Batgirl Rogue_, Omega, _Oppa Shotgun Style Omega._

Dr. Eggman whooped in delight, "Those are great nicknames!"

The robotic Metal Sonic chuckled, "The only nickname I'm surprised about is Omega's nickname. Did he really choose that?"

Silver's sighed and shook his snowy white head, amazed by that particular nickname. He commented very fast, "To be frank, Omega's hard drive may have been corrupted that day. I recall when Omega choose his nickname he used his randomiser application from that hard drive. Perhaps that randomiser was linked to 'Most Viewed Videos' hyperlink on Youtube! Also have you noticed that _Batman _reference used by Rogue? That sound cools! One last thing, Sonic's nickname reminds me of Michael Jackson's song Speed Demon- that's a great choice…"

The big doctor's concerned voice interrupted Silver, "Is Omega really going to use firearms in the competition? He could hurt someone!"

Blaze responded calmly, "The rules are on the second page of the document."

The four characters looked at them very carefully.

Rules:

1. For a team to win a match, two of three sets need to be won. If a team wins two sets in a row, that team wins the match.

2. For a team to win a set, six games need to be won.

3. Normal doubles tennis regulations are applied (e.g. when a ball is in or out depending if it hits the lines (service, baseline, singles tramlines or double tramlines), territory contained in those lines or not).

4. Before the match starts teams must choose which allied teams members to deploy.

5.a Only a maximum two of three allied team members may be playing at any time. The only time when teams can switch i.e. substitute between allied team members are in the case of injury, special permission from the referee in exceptional circumstances (e.g. a team member is extremely exhausted and currently can no longer continue playing), when three games have been played (i.e. when the number of games played is a multiple of three) or/and when either team wins a set.

5.b In the case of only one player of a team playing- that player's area defined when a ball goes 'in' their court is the one bordered by the baseline and the singles tramlines. For two players of a team playing- these players' area defined when a ball goes 'in' their court is the one bordered by the baseline and the doubles tramlines.

6. The only outside tool (i.e. not including tennis racquets, tennis balls, tennis shoes etc.) that can be used is a Chaos Emerald. One Chaos Emerald per team can only be used at any time. The use of this Chaos Emerald under no circumstances is to be used against opposing team members, any opposing team member's equipment such as racquets, the referee, any tennis balls or any member of the crowd.

7. Each team has three appeals can be used to dispute a result (e.g. linesperson calls 'out').

Dr. Eggman sighed in relief, "Thank goodness Omega won't be firing with his guns blazing!"

The purple cat looked to her left, "Oh my gosh, the arena is packed full of spectators! We better get started on the commentary!"

"Sorry mates- I'm nine minutes late!" cried Marine as she rushed into the commentary box. This Mobian had just arrived by ship into Melbourne. Just a few days ago she had directed her ship to Sydney in New South Wales due to her Apple Maps application having a malfunctioning Autocorrect feature. After inquiring at Circular Quay where Melbourne was she… speedily sailed straight to Victoria (without using that application and spin dashed all the way to Rod Laver Arena as fast as she could.

"Thank goodness you're here Marine!" Blaze joyfully acclaimed as she hugged a sweaty Marine. Thankfully Blaze had made and finalised that document; sent a copy of the document to Cream, Silver Metal Sonic and Dr. Eggman; instructed them to proofread it and approve it as necessary then come to Melbourne that Thursday. Blaze with her four friends had carefully organised the Mobius Mateship Cup weeks ago, knowing that this was going to be one special tennis tournament no human on Earth or Mobian on Mobius wanted to miss.

"Get straight to the left spectator stands of the arena spectator side quickly- we've got a game coming up soon!" Blaze commanded Marine.

"Got that!" Marine replied confidently as the five friends all got there gear and got into their positions. Blaze, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic and Silver all took their seats in the commentary box while Marine sat down where she was posted to be by Blaze.

"What's our first game?" Silver questioned Blaze. Blaze turned her document to the final page where it was decided who would play first…

* * *

**Update (28/1/2014-29/1/2014 Australian Eastern Daylight Time): You may have noticed an editorial change here. Before this change, there was be a massive big empty space-what happened is that I tried to submit a table in this chapter. Unfortunately, somehow it has not turned out very well. I felt a bit shocked about this. Thank you very much Lord Kelvin for notifying me about this- this error has now been fixed and as a result this chapter is easier to read.  
Lord Kelvin you are displaying mateship here- thank you very much for your support and help.  
**

**Also, grammatical errors in Rule 3, Rule 4 and Rule 6 have been fixed. Thank you very much sonicfan1990 for helping me fix the grammar up. This chapter is more reader friendly than the previous version as a result. **

**Thank you very much for your support and help. I wish you all the best!**

**Update (3/2/2014 AEDT): Oh my... no one really voted in the poll I mentioned for the 28/1/2014. I was the only one who voted. Very well then... Team Sonic will face Team Dark as the first match of the Mobius Mateship Tennis Cup!**


End file.
